


Transformation

by LittleRaven



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Crossover: The magic of Valyria enables Targaryens to cross over into other worlds, Don't need rings to travel via Wood Between the Worlds, Drabble, Gen, Ghost Assignment, Wood Between the Worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Daenerys contemplated her past, present, and future.





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/gifts).

> I noticed a whole week later that your name wasn’t on here. I’m shocked I never actually gifted it to you. Sorry for the surprise at an unexpected time!

The wood was quiet; it always had been, in the stories Daenerys remembered from her childhood. They would find it again, Viserys had told her, and like the Targaryens of old strike through it, until the worlds knew their rightful rulers had returned. She knew now that for him they had been stories—ones he used to keep hold of their family, but nothing he could reach. It was left to her to transform, not preserve, what they had been. 

Eyes closed, Daenerys stepped back into the pool she had emerged from. For the moment, the wood would stay quiet.


End file.
